The present invention relates to a novel and useful vehicle hitch supported cargo carrier mechanism.
Trailer hitches are commonly used on vehicles to tow trailers and to support other devices. For example, bicycle racks are commonly supported by trailer hitches. In most cases, trailers and other items supported by a trailer hitch of a vehicle must be removed and stored when not in use due to constraints of space and bulk.
In the past, items such as a bicycle rack depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,451 are designed to fit in the trailer hitch of a vehicle. Such a rack is capable of rotating downwardly and upwardly for the purpose of clearance in the back of a vehicle, permitting the user to open the hatch door normally found in that position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,736, 5,806,737, and 5,853,278 depict cargo carrying items which are connected to the trailer hitch of a vehicle and are swingable away from the vehicle along a vertical axis. In essence, such movement permits access to the rear of the vehicle and operation of a door of the vehicle in that area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,289 and 6,006,973 show vehicle carriers which are attached to vehicles and rotatable about a horizontal axis through a hinge mechanism. The platforms are normally located at a level along the axis of the hitch carrier.
A vehicle hitch cargo carrier mechanism which is useable without removing the same from the hitch without contacting the ground surface during use would be a notable advance in the field of vehicle accessories.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful vehicle hitch supported cargo carrier useable with a vehicle hitch is herein provided.
The hitch supported cargo carrier mechanism of the present invention utilizes an adapter which connects to the hitch of the vehicle. For example, where the vehicle hitch is a hollow female type fitting, the adapter would comprise a male fitting which is capable of slidingly engaging the female fitting and being locked in a certain position. The adapter may be formed of any material suitable for interconnection to the vehicle hitch. The adapter may be locked into place using a bolt and locking pin device, of conventional configuration.
A base member is connected to the adapter. The base member may include an upright element, which extends outwardly from the adapter. In normal usage situations, such extension of the upper right element is in a vertical position away from the surface employed by the vehicle. The upright element may take the form of a pair of plates that are spaced from one another forming a recess therebetween. Plates may include a plurality of openings that are alignable with one another, the purpose of which will be discussed hereinafter.
A platform is also employed in the present invention. The platform may be of any size and configuration suitable for carrying particular cargo. For example, the platform may be rectangular having a solid or mesh bottom. The platform may also include a wall portion and/or a series of posts to extend upwardly to permit the carrying of cargo having elevational features.
A connector is linked to the platform. The connector is capable of rotatably fastening to the upright element. Where the upright element includes a pair of plates, the connector may also be formed with a pair of plates that fit within the recess formed by the pair of plates of the upright member. Again, the connector may include a plurality of openings that align with one another and commensurate openings in the pair of plates formed by the upright member in that configuration. Thus, the connector and linked platform are rotatable from a generally horizontal position to a generally vertical position. Stops may also be included to prevent rotation of the platform below such horizontal position or beyond a vertical position.
Locking means is also found in the present invention for fixing the rotational movement of the connector and linked platform relative to the upright member at a plurality of positions. Moreover, such positions may range from a horizontal position to a vertical position, as well as intermediate positions at certain angles relative to the horizontal. For example, locking means may fix the rotational position of the platform at a 45-degree angle relative to the horizontal surface. In this manner, the platform may be employed to carry cargo in its horizontal position, may be stored in a vertical position when not in use, or placed in an intermediate position at an angle relative to the horizontal surface in order to gain access to the rear door of the vehicle and the like. In any case, any plurality of positions of the platform above the ground surface fix such platform at a height greater than the axis of the hitch. In this manner, the platform possesses sufficient clearance from the ground surface when the vehicle is being used with the platform. Such rotational movement fixation by the locking means may be achieved by a plurality of openings between the upright member and the connector which align with one another and are capable of being fixed by a bolt or other elongated member.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful vehicle hitch supported cargo carrier mechanism has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle hitch supported cargo carrier mechanism which provides a platform that is connectable to the trailer hitch of a vehicle for use as desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle hitch supported cargo carrier mechanism which includes a platform which is rotatable between a horizontal position for use and a vertical position for storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle hitch supported cargo carrier mechanism which includes a platform that is rotatable relative to the vehicle hitch and includes a position of fixation that is angularly measured relative to a horizontal surface, permitting the user to gain access to the cargo door at the rear of a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle hitch supported cargo carrier mechanism which is sturdy and supports a platform in a plurality of positions above the road surface, each of which is above the level of the trailer hitch in order to provide sufficient clearance from the road surface when the vehicle and platform are in use.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.